


活狗

by changmingsuo



Category: k花 - Fandom
Genre: Androgyne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changmingsuo/pseuds/changmingsuo
Summary: 大三角。猩是KB爹，花少北是KB小妈。ギャンブル很好听，搭配作BGM有奇效KB视角，第一人称，有自我抹黑。HE、三观不正、双性瞎子花、全员不洁、破镜重圆、乱/伦、狗血三俗、架空设定类比于现代社会的旧秩序。不是车，但R18。这篇病、虐，不怎么欲。大篇幅K花，部分猩花，一句话boy允，一句话陆e，名字都没出现的隐晦优散
Relationships: k花
Kudos: 4





	活狗

我叫KB，是个杂种。  
十八岁那年，父亲娶了个瞎眼的双性续弦老婆。  
小妈除了眼瞎，下面带把，几乎没有缺点。肤白貌美，肥臀细腰，说话吐字还带着别种风韵，面容姣好，会撒娇，擅长嘤嘤假哭，说话还带着股奶调儿，是普罗大众意中人的标准。  
只有一点，不太好。  
他是我发小，处了两年炮友。他的性器官由我一手调教至如今丰腴，便宜了老头。  
现在论辈分，我还要叫他声小妈。

因为是续弦，根据镇上的规矩，王瀚哲背着他的小媳妇一步步登上了七百三十三层石阶。我在祠堂上看着这对新婚燕尔的老夫少妻，刺眼得紧。  
花少北那张我绝对忘不了的脸，两眼无神，跟个破布娃娃一样，与王瀚哲紧握的手就是他看不见的整个世界。  
他们离祠堂一百多层石阶的时候，我点了根烟，用的还是当年某炮友送的打火机。吸了两口后才后知后觉，自己早就戒烟了。烟戒了不短时间，打火机实在好看，漂亮又性感，就像我小老婆一样揣进兜里不愿离手。平常心情不好的时候，我喜欢用手在上面划拉两下，只是看火焰跳动，就跟活生生的人一样绚烂、短暂、迷人，划几次就是几段人生，划拉几次后就不生气了。  
也因我这项特殊的爱好，打火机虽然毫无用武之处，磨损不比同龄人的少，我陆陆续续换了几次组件，添了不少次煤油。  
烟雾缭绕在祠堂前，随呼吸吐出烟圈，我望着足以看清脸部细节的来人，囔道。  
“婊子配狗。”  
旁侧女性家眷眼光诡异，跟盯着俗世奇猴一样，实话说我到现在为止也认不全这些长得差不多的女性长辈脸，她们也确实没有价值被我记住。  
烟抽得也无趣，摁灭烟头后，我插着兜下山。负责人挡在我旁边想拦不敢拦，打量一眼便迅速撤开，走个明面上的形式主义。倒也不稀奇，我可是王瀚哲的独子，就算是私生子也仅此一个，他哪敢拦我这太岁爷。  
王瀚哲确实是老了，背个九十多斤的小老婆用这么久，体力这么差能满足他那如狼似虎的小娇妻吗。  
走的时候，路过他们身边。没侧让，撞了小娇妻的肩膀。  
我转身，正面看着他们，挑衅味十足。王瀚哲一句话也没说，甚至连个眼神都没赏给我。瞎子吃痛，没打没骂没吆喝，都不像他了。  
很奇怪，王瀚哲背着花少北前进时，瞎子望着我的方向看了很久。  
直到他们抵达巅顶，瞎子才回头。  
最奇怪的应该是我。  
我就这么看着瞎子一步步被背到山顶，成了别人的媳妇。  
我，一动不动，王八似的。  
什么也不敢做，什么也做不了。  
废物。

新婚之夜，明显不是雏儿的叫声浪里翻花，一波接着一波的淫言秽语与肉体冲撞，离主卧最近的我遭殃。望着一柱擎天的二哥儿，我揉揉因性欲而积汗的头发，不情不愿的到庭院里打井水洗澡。  
春天的井水冷得刺骨，也难怪，春天到了，猫儿叫春，不奇怪。  
我替自己点了根烟，用的还是被磨掉漆的打火机。春意暖春风也暖，洗完澡的我披着条毛巾坐在石凳上抽烟也不觉得冷。院池里的荷叶破得跟被老驴在地上蹬过七八回似的，皱着张老脸，也不知道在膈应谁。  
屋内的人似乎叫哑了嗓子，被翻红浪告一段落。  
深吸口烟，掸掉灰。  
月亮是真的挺圆，像个秃头。  
我也曾经光头。

往前推推时间，十八年前，我出生在一片连名字都没有的贫民窟，方嫣女士因为无处可去，躲在猪圈里把我生下来。当然真假不知，她活了多少年就醉了多少年，谁知道她说出来的话可信度有多少。无论是谁总对自己的出生抱有稍稍美好的幻想，对比方嫣嘴里的另一个版本——她被村头的圆柱子石头日过后三个月生下了我，我还是更愿意相信自己是个男人的种。  
方嫣就是疯婆子，她是我血缘上的母亲，生活上的累赘。一生中只有性和酒，半疯半癫的女人熬死了自己爹妈，我跟她住在她爹搭的平房里混吃等死。  
我也不止一次恨过为什么只有我被生了出来，年少无知的恨意如潮水，铺天盖地，淌过流过被土壤吸收后便潜伏在地底，因为无法得到任何答案，所以再不显形。但恨犹在，一朝未改。  
恃强凌弱是贫民窟这帮蛆虫们的本能，我也是其中之一。稚弱时期没有保护伞，天天被人指着鼻子骂婊子养大的狗，被骂着骂着也不再去反驳，即使他们指着我的鼻子骂，我也不知道他们骂得是什么。但至少我知道那是种侮辱，是要记在心底以后统统还回去的仇。  
大痞子们有制定游戏的权利，说是游戏，其实就是种暴政，被选中的人必须参加，没有人敢拒绝。曾有个硬骨头拒绝了痞子的命令，后来没人再见过他。  
所以弱小者被迫欺凌弱小，是我们圈子的生态。  
有个简单实用的游戏，我们称之为“拳王赛”，两个人相互朝对方鼻梁上打拳，谁流的血多谁就输了。生死不论。  
二狗子打断过我的腿，我在土堆上躺着的那几个月，地里种的庄稼死完了。轮到我们之间的拳王赛时，我在指缝里藏了刀片。  
陈哥还在旁边喝彩着这次拳击赛的精彩，当然，我没能听到他具体夸了什么。被二狗子先击中的我营养不良，没能耐享受胜利成果，跟他一起昏躺在那片被无数孩子的血浇淋过的角斗场。当天我被暴雨冻醒，藏在指缝里的刀片同样割伤了我自己，跟败犬比起来我无疑漂亮的胜了。以防万一，我将二狗子拖了一路，丢进废弃猪圈。  
贫民窟丢了少了一个孩子再常见不过，连孩子的爹妈都不在意，又有谁会在意悄然失踪的少年人。  
我也在那之后得到陈哥赏识，虽然该挨的打一顿都没少，总归有了派系，好歹不会被人莫名其妙的欺负。  
等到我的体格抽条到足以打败陈哥的年纪，凭借不要命的打法，与次次见血的莽劲，我也从“婊子养的狗”混成了“恒哥”。

我认识花少北那会儿，他可没现在那么前凸后翘，也没现在的白皙皮肤。他是外来户，地头蛇让他喊两声好听的，他就在那僵着不说话，跟个弱智一样。没能耐保护自己，真就别有骨气，有骨气只会害死自己。  
我也曾有骨气，后来被打得粉碎。花少北本该走我的老路，如果那天我看完热闹走人，如果那天我走了，他可能会成为第二个我，会融入蛆虫生态圈，会好好活。  
我把他从泥堆里拎回家时，他就一瘪三豆芽菜，整个人差点因嘴里塞的土窒息。  
“你怎么跟头野猪似的。”  
野猪好土，跟叶公好龙一个道理。那时候我哪懂什么叶公好龙，只是看见他吃土了，随口一说。  
于我而言平平无奇的日常沟通，于花少北而言是羞辱性质的谩骂。  
他涨红了一张蜡黄的脸，等着我指了半天，你你你你不出一句完整的话。  
“你个崽种。”  
这小孩，真的挺有意思。眼神剔亮，明明遭遇过更糟糕更过分的对待，还能抽出心思对救命恩人指指点点。  
少年人的攀比心思，总想要个小跟班。我见他弱不经风，就当捡回来个松鼠，当不成小弟，当个吉祥物也不错。  
一个念头，是一切孽缘的开始。

花少北是外乡来的孩子，到了贫民窟，霸凌比吃喝拉撒还常见，他没见识过，我见得多。被我时不时带在身边遛弯，是人是狗长个眼的都清楚他是我的人，不是漂泊无依的乡巴佬。  
挺可惜的，刚来时安安静静一小孩，跟我时间久了不仅学会了骂人，还骂得我不知道怎么还嘴，反了天了。  
我时常感慨，花少北居然是我的同龄人。瘦瘦弱弱像是比我小了五岁，走几步喘三下，别人还没动手怕不是自己就会摔。而这一切的根源都是营养不良，归根到底还不是因为穷。  
自己也在长个子的年纪，把肉省下来给他吃。感动了当时的自己，恶心了现在的我。  
那时他还由他肺痨的娘带着，小打小闹只能来找我。每次来就站在我面前双手背后，跟罚站似的一个劲尬笑，尬得我浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。如果我不问，他就能一直站着。  
不用问，我也知道他是被欺负了，更多时候为了保护他的自尊，除了太难懂的事，有些小仇悄悄替他报了。花少北在我这求得安慰，心里好过后便也翻篇，他不计较，被欺负也就算了，我哪能由着他被欺负，也不好跟他分析我自己都不清楚的微妙原因。我只是背后动手，总结经验，教他各个地头蛇的痛点在哪。虽然没什么用，每次他头点得跟捣蒜似的，我就知道他是一句都没听进去。  
我在这片恶臭之地流过的血比淌过的鼻涕还多，鼻腔习惯性出血，打着打着擦鼻血太逊了，这大概是我打架履历中唯一黑点，太影响形象了。  
谁能想到，这段充满脏话、血、汗、痛、眼泪的时间，是我和他共有的，最平稳的童年。  
不，可能我们这群被上天抛弃的臭虫，不配有童年吧。  
他继父出现的那年，什么都结束了，包括镜花水月的所谓童年。  
像断了线的风筝，虽然我没见过风筝，人没吃过猪肉总见过猪跑，听过几个臭老头念叨，还是会用几个比喻句的  
风筝飞了，假的童年也结束了。

花少北的继父是我见过最下贱的败类。虽然现在看来也不是什么稀少的人渣，对于当年的我来说还是太过恶心，连徒有其表的表都没有，登堂入室的一个馊味黄鼠狼。  
他那肺痨娘还铁了心嫁给李霜儒。但凡脑浆里混进一根腿毛，都不会在花少北向她明示遭到性骚扰后，还一定要和李霜儒领结婚证。  
嘴里还说着，少北你要体谅妈妈，妈妈没几年好活了想体会一把幸福。  
呸。  
可去你妈的吧。  
肺痨真比方嫣差多了。  
我幼年也遭过方嫣姘头骚扰，那个酒鬼摸着我的头，用看方嫣的眼神看我，也不知道方嫣是喝醉了还是疯了，抄起砖头朝姘头头上砸。  
血肉拉擦，糊的两人全身都是，我身上也溅了点。  
现在想想，方嫣可真帅啊。

我在方嫣铁腕般的间歇性保护里活下来，至少没有这种恶心的骚扰。所以到现在为止，无论我怎么骂她恨她，我心里愿意承认方嫣是我妈。  
花少北的那肺痨娘死得太早了，我记不得她叫什么，印象里模模糊糊认定她就是条水蛭，是条可怜可恨的苍蝇，专朝屎味去，瘦骨嶙峋，脑子里怕不是只剩下了情啊爱啊那些没用的东西，连怎么活下去都要靠别人施舍。  
我既看不上，也看不起。  
印象里肺痨还当着我的面骂过花少北，大致意思是你那残缺的身体被摸两下怎么了，对方可是你爸爸。  
这种猪猡畜生般的发言，难怪和李霜儒是一丘之貉。  
花少北那傻逼就站着，平常跟我对骂的威风全没了，低着头任由肺痨骂。  
我护着他，我当然护着他，我能护住我见到的一次两次，我还能护着他一辈子不成？  
花少北在后方扯我衣角，如果他敢拦我我连他一起骂。  
“你别生气。”  
他在看我，还朝我笑。

……

……我很清楚，花少北是故意让我听到这些的。  
他知道我的弱点，他了解我比了解他自己还要多。他在利用我所剩无几的善良，利用我的同情心，支撑起他的保护伞。  
我知道，当年的我，心甘情愿，心甘情愿着被他算计。  
一直以来对欺骗深恶痛绝的我，完全放任了他的算计。  
真可笑啊。  
小混混的年纪，在花少北之前，我也谈过几次女朋友。  
就这么一次，一腔孤勇，全心全意给了他。  
他是我活了十八年，唯一一个放在心尖上疼的人。我跟他的感情升温，从兄弟变成炮友，基本基于李霜儒，我每跟李霜儒起一次冲突，就会跟花少北走得更进一步，同样，他也会在家里更难活一些。我履行自以为是的正义，践踏着他难得平静的日常，我也是个畜生。  
我没办法解决。我没上过学，不知道读书人怎么处理这种情况，花少北告诉我，我让他活得更难了。  
我手足无措。  
成年后问过身边的人，他们统一口径说报警。有点好笑，贫民窟，哪来的警。  
不说了不说了，继续说以前。

我啊，最恨别人骗我。  
无论缘由。  
他骗我说我是他的天，我假装信了。  
他知道我没被骗，我知道我没能瞒过他。  
知根知底的人，活这么久了，败类对败类只需要一眼，我跟他是同类。  
他需要我，我护着他。  
性这种东西，见得多了，从小天天看。恶心极了，但无法避免，就习惯了。  
我的性启蒙太早，又有方嫣成天在家胡闹，交过小太妹女友。  
我以为我们是兄弟，没想到成了炮友。第一次做爱之前，他含糊的问我嫌不嫌弃他不是处，我以为早已炼成石头的心脏完全裂开炸开，心疼死了。  
我从心底厌恶这腌臜事，尤其是精液臭味闻多了犯恶心。方嫣能记得不让我饿死已经超出她能力了，避讳我？她幼年也在这种环境下长大，哪懂得避讳幼子。  
花少北成天用裹胸缠着二两肉，方嫣不穿胸罩，如果不是前女友穿，我恐怕也不知道还有胸罩这么个东西。  
我第一次带花少北去镇上。小镇繁华，只是我们住的偏远。去女性用品店，他羞得躲在后面扯我衣角，催我回家。店员见到两个小男孩，问我们是不是在商场走丢了。  
我说姐姐没法出门，委托我们购物帮她带一件胸罩，A的。  
导购员好像还说了点别的话，我没留神。我的注意力集中在花少北身上。  
他似乎生气了，一张脸通红，根本没有平常贫血苍白脸的神韵，我在后面打趣他问是不是被换芯了。  
小脏话篓子一直到家都没吭声。  
好在最后拎着胸罩走了，没砸我脸上。  
我能记得的，值得一乐的事，实在太少。认识花少北这么多年，他就这一次被我堵得说不出话。  
其他的，不提也罢。  
少北跟我说，他看东西模糊不清的时候，我一开始没当回事，我带他去正规医院检查过，医生说这小孩营养不良，贫血，好好养着就行。大字不识的我捏着处方单，一个一个相似形状对照着给他买药。我以为他的视物不清，是因为贫血。  
他的苦痛，他的眼疾，总归是我的责任。

啊……  
我的心情有些低落。  
让我缓缓，一会会就好。

虽然偶尔会从我身上算计些东西，我知道那只是他缺爱的表现，大部分时候由他去。  
我从没想过天灾人祸会同时降临在一个人身上。  
我其实一直不清楚死亡的概念，不知道人死了意味着什么。  
我有点乱，有点语无伦次，甚至到现在还会害怕。  
第二次带着花少北去医院检查，医生说他长了颅内瘤时，我也没听说过瘤是什么。  
他抱着我哭，说自己可能会死，我也不知道他为什么哭，只是出于习惯哄他。  
没手术，没住院。  
没钱。  
那天回去，我找了根树枝给他做了拐杖，视物不清的时候多少能有个依靠。方嫣不在家，我们做了，做了最激烈的性爱。他骑在我身上，挂着我给他买的胸罩，用我最熟悉的女穴吞吃着我的性器，边哭边叫。  
到今天，我都不敢深究，他当天到底在想什么。  
也是我第一次射进他体内。  
“……你不会怀孕吧？”  
他抖着哭。  
“不知道。”  
以防万一，我抱着他把穴内的精液清干净。  
我是不被爱着的来到这个世界，我不希望我的孩子也是怀着恨意来到人间。

……  
你误会了吗？  
亲爱的。  
听他们这么称呼爱侣，我也想这么叫你。  
亲爱的，  
我没法解释给你听。  
当年我也不懂为什么不想让你怀孕，时至今日才明白，但现在早就过了解释的时限。我想你也不屑听。

后来啊。  
后来啊。  
后来啊……

我将抽完的烟头丢进院池，任由红鲤鱼争先恐后簇拥剩余的尼古丁。  
没有理由，爷高兴。  
我又点了根烟。  
这打火机，他准备了很久。  
从身体健康，到初次眼疾犯病，到视线全黑，只有余光勉强视物，他做了很久。  
我很喜欢。  
他送我的当天，他求欢了。我痛恨性事，也没拒绝过他的求欢。  
也第二次射在他肚子里，这次不太一样。我没有时间帮他清理。  
我第一次见到警察，不清楚被抓进监狱会有什么后果。只知道身边人进了监狱的都没能回来。我怀里抱着花少北，他腿上还挂了些我的精液。他看不见，我跟他牵着手，像无数爱侣一样。  
“原来打算一点点毒死他的，”  
他跟我解释说，“今天出了点事，是我情绪激动了。”  
“怎么了，你把李霜儒杀了？他死了吗，怎么死的？”  
“嗯……应该是啤酒瓶砸死的吧，我看不见。”  
花少北问道：“你听到外面的声音了吗？”  
“嗯，是警笛。”  
“好像越来越近了，是来抓我的吗？”  
“不是，放心吧。”  
“那就好。别提这些不高兴的事了，说说别的吧。”  
“你不累吗，睡会吧。”  
我哄他说，“月亮在天上咯，睡吧睡吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“你送的打火机我挺满意，难得见你这么乖啊，”我凑在他耳畔旁蹭，犹如最后一面般珍惜，“作为交换，我告诉你我私房钱藏在床板下面吧，就这里，稍微抠床板就能摸到。”  
他骂我傻逼，说私房钱的意思不是藏在屋子里的钱。我问，那是什么意思。他只是骂我，不给我解释。  
我由着他骂。  
然后我亲他了，他被我亲得不知所措，甚至跃跃欲试跟我来一架，真的很有活力。  
“我出去撒泡尿，你先睡。”  
“成吧，”他嘀咕道，“希望一觉醒来，我的眼睛就好了。”  
“嗯，一定。”  
临走前，我朝他比口型，说我爱你。  
哈哈，我不配说，他不配听。

我抱着一颗必死的心，  
顶替他进了少管所。  
还剃了光头。  
只带了他的打火机，还被扣下了。  
我拆了打火机的机壳，留在身边。  
后来就没听说过花少北的消息了。

你见过富士山吗，日本最出名的山，连空气都可以作为纪念品去卖，想来一定很美吧。  
我没见过。  
我觉得花少北就是我的富士山，不是最好看的，但对我来说很特别，独一无二。他是我年少无知的梦，是近在咫尺的炮友，是我从泥堆里捡回家的陌生小孩。不可能是我的爱人。  
他从不属于我。  
我没有能耐。  
我只是个混混。  
同样在贫民窟长大，花少北读过书，好看，除了跟我学的满口脏话，挑不出缺点。  
我只不过是这犄角旮旯万千蛆虫中的一个，我怎么能，怎么能……

喝多了，就当我在放屁。

我对王瀚哲说不上恨吧，名义上的生父，没骂过我没动手打过我，就是不知道我的存在而已。  
未成年杀人上了社会新闻，听说没暴露我的脸，也不知道王瀚哲怎么查到我的头上。  
他把我从少管所捞出来，送我去念书，大字不识几个的我被强行塞去听了一段时间高三，是真的在为难我。除了语文别的科目就没上过二位数。  
语文上二位数的理由是，作文里写了花少北三个字，没别的理由，他名字好写，秃驴夸我字好看，可真亏他说得出口。  
其实他说得也没错。花少北三个字是他本人教我写的，说至少要知道他的名字怎么写，教了很多遍。  
是他写得好看。  
除了有钱真好，没有别的词能形容现在的日子。  
三个月前，我在网吧认识了陆夫人。  
因为在禁烟区抽烟，我被身为网管的陆夫人一顿臭骂，如果身处贫民窟，经历过这种程度的争执，我和他只能活一个。我被迫进入现代社会，不懂礼仪教化没有文化，唯一接受的教育就是少管所蹲的那几个月，和整体跟听天书似的高三插班生生活。  
老陆这人很奇怪，他就像本摊开的百科全书，明明能在博物馆养尊处优延年益寿，他却偏爱玩火，非要把自己烧得四分五裂化为灰烬才得尽兴。  
所以被陆夫人骂了，我没有选择动手或者砸他家电脑之类的极端手段。我在前台抱着胳膊跟他对骂，骂到网吧客人被吵醒，骂到网吧众人散干净了，骂到陆夫人词穷。  
最后我们相视一笑，我说我给你钱，你教我怎么当网管吧。  
他说，滚你妈的，回家念书去。  
王瀚哲家的一条街有三家网吧，我就是偏爱陆夫人家开的网吧，干净利落，除了网管逼话太多骚扰顾客打游戏，没别的毛病。  
陆夫人终究是生意人，虽然很烦我，也不能真动手赶我。我没打过游戏，没少被老陆辱骂菜逼，也没少反虐他那老年人操作。一来二去，混的多了，他多少是个能说句话的正常人。  
最操蛋的还是陆夫人给我解释脏话含义，我出口成性，大部分脏字不分场合。陆夫人揉碎了掰开给我解释，我也渐渐知道有些脏话不该说不能说，有些口癖是社会允许的祖安文化。  
比如——  
“你一个未成年抽你妈逼的烟？”  
很文明，很老陆。

我一共朝院池里丢了七八根烟头，大半夜的有点冷，我回屋穿衣服。既然提到了老陆，我没地方去，有点想去网吧。  
老陆家的网吧禁止未成年进入，但是我有身份证，他奈何不了我。时间太晚了，今天一个能打的守夜冠军都没有。  
啊，我忘了，这条街的人都被请去王瀚哲家吃喜酒了，估计都早睡了。  
网吧开着灯，悉悉索索着闹动静。  
“老陆在吗？”  
我看见老陆扛着一个被捆住的男人移向卧室，见到我，老陆平淡地说：“自己开机子，等会聊。”  
那男人我见过几次，打游戏很强。旁人或许会因为输赢失败而嚎叫懊悔，他不会，我从没听见过他说话。  
可能只是我没注意到。  
老陆处理完事端出来找我时，我刚输了一把飞行棋。老陆当着我的面点了根烟，注意到我的视线，问我要不要。  
我在无烟区开的机子，当然无烟区并不是理由。我抽了一晚上烟，满肚子尼古丁。  
“那个男人我见过几次，怎么了，闹事的吗，还绑着？需要帮忙吗。”  
“不是，”无烟区没有烟灰缸，一向洁癖的老陆将烟灰掸在地上，“熟人，又自残了。不绑起来还会继续割，不是第一次了。”  
应该不止那么简单。  
我活在贫民窟，另一种层面来说，我生活的地区也是窑子，老陆身上的性味没有遮掩，脖子上还挂着性爱留下的红痕。  
“……鸡奸？”  
老陆紧锁的眉头，和只有教训我的时候才会撇下的嘴角，以及情绪复杂的凝视，我意识到自己可能又说错话了。但是对于男人和男人的性事，我不知道第二个形容词。  
“你这么说也没错。”  
他没解释，也没反驳。而且看起来很轻松。  
“你呢，为什么会来我这。不是嫌的无聊来打飞行棋吧，那也太逊了。”  
“怎么可能，”我也学着老陆笑，“我虽然无聊，也不至于那么无聊。啊……我喜欢的人结婚了，今天，排场还挺大。”  
老陆一阵见血。  
“花少北。”  
他猜得太快，甚至不屑于掩饰猜测速度，我暗叹，老陆居然一点都不奇怪。  
“太快了啊，老陆。”  
我以为他会说些别的，老陆吐了个烟圈，乐道：“你也是个鸡奸犯。”  
我愣了一会，老陆开始笑，我也开始笑。  
于寂寂深夜，两个鸡奸犯在网吧放肆大笑，笑声响彻云霄。

“你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
仗着今天网吧没人，我和老陆在禁烟区抽光一条香烟，我问老陆有白酒吗，他说没有，杜绝网吧醉汉闹事。  
“你在少管所的几个月，王瀚哲是怎么认识花少北的，两人到底为了什么结婚。花少北爱你爱得那么疯，怎么会突然和别人结婚。”  
“他也没有爱我爱得那么疯。”  
“这种时候你谦虚什么，”老陆被烟味熏得头疼，打开排气扇，“你真的没想过吗，认识他之后为什么你再也没谈过女朋友。我可没见过一个炮友睡三年的兄弟关系。”  
我想纠正他并没有三年那么久，也想重申我们不仅是兄弟也是炮友。  
我也觉得这像狡辩，所以没说出口。  
“我怎么感觉你欺负我没文化。”  
“少拿没文化当借口，你连你自己都骗不了。你明明知道你们之间有误会，肯定有你不知道的事发生了。你自卑，认定自己无法解决，不想改变，所以在我这求个安慰？”  
我有些聊不下去了。我还没生气，老陆倒是起了情绪。  
“对不起，我把你说的太卑劣了，”然后他朝我道歉，然后他说，“看到你想到了以前的朋友，冲动了。”  
“你的朋友，现在怎么样了？”  
跟我相似？  
怕是不得好死。  
老陆叹了口气，眉宇皱成川字。  
“当年喝醉酒后抱着我哭了好几次，后来没再提过他喜欢的人了，也不让我提。错过了就是错过了，抓不住就会错过。”  
我和老陆背靠着墙，在网吧门口蹲着看月亮。看到月亮消失，看到天亮。  
“老陆啊。。”  
“嗯？”  
“我真的想当个网管。”  
“你还年轻，做什么不好，想当网管？网管也不轻松，日夜颠倒个几年，身体就废了，还要自己交五险一金。”  
我抬头看向老陆，他被我看得尴尬，主动问道：“你看我做什么，挺瘆人的。”  
“但是我什么都不会啊。”  
“那你他妈不能学吗。”  
“……这不是在跟你学做网管吗，你他妈不是不教我吗。”  
老陆好像有点难受，他拍着我的背，暗示我滚起来挺直腰板。  
“有这么为难你吗，怎么为难的说不出话了？”  
我记起上次问陆夫人什么是生日，他也是这副表情。老陆跟我解释生日是出生日期，要吃蛋糕点蜡烛庆祝。为什么人要庆祝，出生难道不是值得憎恶的事吗，纪念生日的人都是脑瘫吧。  
上次老陆没反驳我的话，他说他教不会我这王八蛋，我说爷又没求着你教我做人，是你在自作多情。  
“做网管是因为我已经无路可走了，你个不识好歹的臭小子。”

太阳升起之后，我告别老陆回家补觉。睡得迷迷瞪瞪，潜意识里在下楼梯，踩空了三层，翻着小腿肚抽醒了。  
花少北坐在凳子上，面无表情的盯着墙面。我坐撑起上身，替自己揉抽筋小腿。  
“好久不见啊，KB。”  
花少北面向我，笑。  
我被他的笑脸恶心的想吐，三分媚三分嘲，跟妓院走出来的婊子似的，还用无神的眼睛勾人。  
我真的要吐了。胃是空的，肚子里只有吃进去的烟，趴在床边垃圾桶呕酸水。  
这就是我愿意为其赴死的，我曾经的心上人。昨天跟我血缘上的爹滚了一晚上床单，彻底放弃了坚持多年的男人身份嫁了人。听这口气，他还知道我和王瀚哲的血缘，专门作践我来摆阔太太脸了。曾经有多喜欢，现在就有多恶心。  
“你在干吗？”  
我嗓子疼，吐不出来东西，见到他我浑身难受，窝在靠墙的被窝里不理他。  
“喂，KB，你就这么讨厌我吗？”  
我不想看他，也不想听他的声音。住在同一个房子里避免不了，我要找个理由搬出去住，我开始谋划以后当网管的生活。  
“别这么见外啊，都是老熟人了，装什么清高，”他单腿踩上床板，踢了脚，“我们之间的账还没算呢，你不会以为，不用为自己犯的错赎罪吧。”  
“赎罪？”  
嗓子痛，哑着出声。  
“哟，您是贵人多忘事。”  
花少北不再骂人了，阴阳怪气。只要他不媚笑，我就不会太恶心，还能正常说话。  
贵人多忘事？  
是因为当初骗他顶替他去少管所的事吗。  
那我确实对不起他，是我欺骗在先。  
方嫣曾经骗我说所有人都没有爸爸，我是从她肚子里蹦出的小畜生，是她的累赘。  
后来我知道父母这种东西，她再不能骗我了，我还能跟她对骂说你个卖逼的臭婊子才是我的累赘，她还能撸着袖子跟我干架。我是不能真打她，离了她也没地方住，何况小时候也打不过她。  
这事不了了之，我恨上了方嫣，连带恨着欺骗。  
我恨别人骗我，我有多恨方嫣，就有多能理解花少北现在的心情。一码事归一码事，是我的错。  
“哦，那对不起。”  
“就这么算了？”  
我第一次道歉，效果不太好。  
他气得咬牙，又看不见我的位置，指着我旁边的窗户说，“你做梦，老子跟你没完。”  
欠着吧，都欠着。孽障欠着，爱恨欠着。  
活着就行。

跟王瀚哲聊我的成绩是件很可笑的事情，花少北居然真这么做了，还成功了。  
王瀚哲绷着脸，质问我为什么逃一周的课程，花少北在沙发上靠坐着听热闹。  
看他那一幅皮笑肉不笑的样子，我被刺得难受。  
在他身上看见了他那肺痨娘的影子，太像了。  
“哟，刚嫁进我家就开始逼我念书了，手伸得够长啊。哪天怀了您的种，我是不是就该收拾东西滚蛋了？”  
“KB，你说什么呢。”  
王瀚哲的自控能力实在是强，被我这么刺都没生气。  
我挺满意王瀚哲的，不强势也不卑微，不指望我继承他的家业也不担心我败光他的家产，把我从少管所捞出来把我塞进教育体系里混吃等死，不拦着我交友不用他的那套价值观约束我，真的很好。  
如果没有花少北在家里，就更好了。  
“我知道你对我不满意，觉得我不配，但是我和瀚哲是真心在一起过日子的。”  
花少北的真心？  
你花少北的真心有几斤几两，我还不清楚吗。  
骗谁呢你。  
花少北就是个刺猬，跟他认识少于五年，他都不会说实话，只会一味搪塞退让躲避，缩着露出背上的刺防止狐狸靠近。  
花少北认识王瀚哲才多久，一年有吗？  
当然，此花少北非彼花少北了，我可能完全不了解真正的他。  
也可能是因为王瀚哲不一样。  
“我会和你的班主任联系，你不能再翘课了。等高考完，你去报个大专，学个能养自己的手艺。”  
“如果我说我想当个网管呢。”  
“KB，我没有要求你改名，没有强迫你走出原来的生活方式，”王瀚哲说得很现实，也很诚挚，“如果你想做网管，我不会反对，我的意见你也不会听。但是至少拿到高中文凭，如果你愿意去读大专，至少在你不想当网管的时候，还有别的路能走。”  
我双手插兜，等他说完。  
“讲完了？”  
“嗯。”  
“不干。”

我和他们两看相厌，花少北还时不时给我下绊子，下作的很。王瀚哲由着他闹，闹完点评一下我的错。没有意思。  
我也不翘课了，我根本不去学校，全天在网吧泡着，陆夫人做什么我做什么。  
老陆嫌我烦，让我滚蛋。  
我没地方去。  
我站在网吧门口，看着上面坏掉不再亮的LED灯，很想拿把刀回去捅死花少北一了百了。  
网吧旁的奶茶店为了揽客，绞尽脑汁想出来的宣传语，有够俗的。今天才看到，可能是新贴在玻璃上的。  
就三个字。  
还爱吗？  
……  
“当然。”  
我说出了声，但好像没人需要我的答案。  
回到贫民窟时，久违的恶臭更像我的家，我在这里活着会舒适，勒到变形的窒息才是日常。  
少管所的那几个月都像是做梦。  
我早就死了。  
在顶替花少北跟警察走的时候，我已经死了。  
如果我真的死在一年多前，如果那时候我进的是监狱，不是少管所，时至今日皆大欢喜。  
“如果那年冬天你来找我了，该有多好。”  
梦里迷迷糊糊好像梦到了很多东西，结果醒来之后只记得这句话。枕头还有点湿，难不成是淌口水了？不会吧。  
平房门前贴了两张倒福，伸手摸了两把，不是画上去的。  
我还是第一次见到方嫣抽烟。她一直抱怨烟这东西又贵又少，吸了上瘾，没钱别碰。她没喝过好酒，也不知道这么多年有没有喝过酒精兑水，这么多年没把眼喝瞎，实在是种本事。  
她披着长发，穿着掉了一边的吊带裙，二指夹着香烟，吐出烟雾，再走进烟雾中。  
我能理解不再年轻的方嫣为什么身边还有那么多男人，美人长了皱纹依然是美人，性感美好自由。  
“怎么溜回来的？”  
“翻墙跑回来的。”  
她略微皱眉，交代道：“去把鸡喂喂，收点鸡蛋。”  
“嗯。”  
她难得清醒。  
我们无话可讲。

王瀚哲找上门时，我正在给小腿上的淤青抹药酒，一段时间没动手，脾气还是那个暴脾气，这里多了几个不认得我的愣头青，话说不同，只能打了。  
“方嫣在吗？”  
“在里屋。”  
平房没有隔音效果，我靠在墙上咳嗽。前段时间抽烟过猛，嗓子受不住。  
靠在墙上咳得撕心裂肺，嗓子干痒痛，咳到干呕，喘不过气。不是第一次咳成这德行，烟抽多了，咳得像是在嚎。  
蹲坐在平房门口，蹲到腿麻，索性坐在地上发呆。  
王瀚哲赶上我第三波顿咳。他递了张手帕，黑底金线，在右下角绣了颗星星。  
“需要喝点水吗？”  
“不用。”  
王瀚哲请我进屋，我跟在他身后，主客颠倒。  
被王瀚哲带来的档案袋丢在桌面，他和方嫣谈话结束，档案袋没有拆开。  
“不看看吗，”  
王瀚哲指着档案袋说，“花少北的住院记录。”  
我本想拒绝，忙着咳嗽，王瀚哲的话跟长了腿一样钻进我的耳朵。  
“你被关进去之后，花少北住了次院。”  
“是良性肿瘤，压迫视神经，损伤颞叶神经。”  
“他的记忆似乎出现了偏差。”  
我将手帕置于桌面，问道：“他是被你送进医院的？”  
“不是，我也不清楚。处理你闹出来的新闻时，我没查出来是谁送他进了医院，方嫣说不是她。”  
我闯进自己的屋，在床板上扣挖，指尖触碰到曾经藏起来的钱。分文未动。  
王瀚哲在客厅盯着手帕看，状似缅怀。  
我回到客厅，从卧室抽了几张纸。  
“你替他付了医疗费？”  
“嗯，理论上你欠我不少钱，所以多少听我把话说完。我不是来给你解惑的，我知道的也不多，你愿意听就听，不愿意就算了。”  
“行吧。”  
“这几个人，是不是你曾经的女朋友？”  
王瀚哲从档案袋中抽出以褐红为底色的一份资料，上面几个女的都是十几岁时的照片，我眯着眼睛看了会，有几个眼熟的。凭借照片，好像都是我喜欢的类型。  
“大概吧。”  
“……这几个人都死了，这也是警察直接把你抓走的原因。”  
“死了？”我分手后不会再联系前女友，听到她们死亡的消息有点惊讶，没多少怀念，感慨一句表示死者为大，“那还真挺年轻的。”  
王瀚哲言尽于此，问我要不要回去住。  
“我再考虑考虑。”  
“我对他是真心的，”临走前，王瀚哲将他的手帕叠好置于上衣口袋中，“过去不是，现在是。”  
方嫣靠在门框上，半撩起防蚊帘。她叼着烟，没抽。  
“走了？”  
“嗯。”  
“为了花少北来的？”  
“你认识他？”  
“有点印象，经常跟在你后面的小男孩，好像还生了个姑娘。”  
“……生了个姑娘？”  
“对啊，都在这片闹开了。如果不是嫁出去了，日子会很难过吧。”  
方嫣将烟取下，说：“你不会真把人家亲爹杀了，还把人肚子搞大了吧？”  
“什么亲爹？”  
“你不是因为杀了他亲爹才被带走的吗。”  
“王瀚哲说的？”  
“他本人说的。”

……

“方嫣，一个人脑子里长了瘤，会影响他的记忆吗？”  
“我怎么会知道。”

……

“老陆，一个人脑子里长了瘤，会影响记忆吗？”  
“要看长在哪，脑子里长东西肯定会影响，不仅是肢体活动记忆层面，也有可能出现记忆断层，潜意识将记忆逻辑贯通。怎么了，学生物学到大脑了？”  
“……没，好奇，想问，操，你怎么这么八卦？”  
“你个养不熟的……”  
几经辗转，我终是回到王瀚哲家。  
王瀚哲过了段时间，接回来个女婴。花少北不喜欢她。  
我挺喜欢。  
我会收到动物尸体制成的威胁信。  
我会偶尔在满月给自己煮碗汤圆。  
我会在王瀚哲不在家时，同花少北对峙，他经常阴我，我也经常阴他。  
我确定，他确实产生了记忆混乱。  
他坚信着我手刃了他久别重逢的亲生父亲，打着朋友的名义奸淫他至怀孕。  
我们身体极为合拍，经常做爱。  
……  
亲他的时候，被骂了。  
“你这个崽种。”  
我不知道该说什么。  
他骂过我两次崽种。上一次我把他带回了家，这次他扬言要杀我全家。我在厨房搜出来好几瓶敌敌畏，不做声张的给扔了。  
他算计着让我死，我算计着让他活下去。  
我们都是垃圾。  
找老陆喝酒的时候，我会记得带点烧鸡，不至于顿顿白嫖。  
为了让老陆听我说说，我不值一提的过去。人总要有个发泄口，我也只是个俗人。  
“我的爱人啊，他十八岁。刚成年。我也一样。”  
我们会互相折磨到老，我们或许会在临睡前来一场满载爱恨的性爱，会在睡着前狠狠咒骂对方。我会比他先死，我会带着完完整整的记忆下地狱。  
我再也不要等他了。

女孩在周岁时被王瀚哲抱回家，举办了场抓周宴。KB手忙脚乱的不知道该准备什么，王瀚哲告诉他准备些蕴含美好寓意的东西就可以。  
KB盯着笑得可爱的女孩犹豫了很久，最终将一枚向日葵样式的发卡放在一众抓周物品中。比起闪动着光芒的电吉他、色彩鲜艳的绘画工具、会响的银铃铛来说，发卡普普通通，并不出众。  
女孩的眼很尖，她抓着那枚发卡便不松手了，抓别的东西都用另一只手，连最后吃红鸡蛋的功夫都没有。  
KB却没那么开心。他沉默了很久，让王瀚哲误以为KB不喜欢女孩。  
“她叫什么呀？”  
KB问道。  
“没名字，”花少北哼了一声，“以前都是叫‘小畜生’的，抱回来之后瀚哲不准这么叫，她就没名字了。”  
漠不关心的花少北一直靠坐在椅子上，听着他们吵闹。半晌才说这一句解释，仍旧带着刺。  
“……我平常唤她囡囡，之前寄养的养父母家也这么叫。”  
KB同囡囡对视，随后拿起抓周用的纸笔，在其上写下二字。  
“我给你起个名字吧，小家伙。”  
KB将小家伙举高高，囡囡倒也不怕，抓着发卡的手也不松。  
“囡囡以后一定是个漂亮的大姑娘。”  
待他们抱着囡囡准备喂红鸡蛋的时候，某人拄着拐杖摸索到床前，从桌面上拿起那张纸，偏过头，倔强的用还能见着光的一丝视野辨认纸上文字。  
娟秀的、与自己如出一辙的字体写着两个字。  
——不渝  
那枚向日葵发卡背后用深色笔印刻着不易发现的“我喜欢你”，因为空间太小，字写得歪歪扭扭，而且似乎被人狠狠擦过，没擦干净，十分难以看清。除非在灯光下仔细、小心分辨。  
不渝在五岁时发现发卡后的秘密，她举着发卡去问哥哥，一向疼她的哥哥给她讲了个故事。  
“从前勇者村有一个勇者，他没有什么远大的理想。村里的勇者都想屠龙娶公主，这个勇者不想，他只想离开勇者村，成为一个普通人。但是勇者村有个结界，离开勇者村必须成为真正的勇者，否则就算跑得再远，也会被传送回来。”  
“勇者不信邪，他跑了八公里，跑出了勇者村，跑到饭馆，点了一道蛋炒番茄。可是店小二说他们不会做蛋炒番茄，只会做番茄炒蛋。”  
“然后勇者哭了，哭得很伤心。”  
不渝的嫌弃没能掩饰，她说：“勇者哭鼻子，羞羞。”  
“哈哈，勇者确实挺害臊的。他费了很大的功夫跑出村，并没能吃到想象中的蛋炒番茄，勇者这才想清楚，他理想中的自由从来都不存在。”  
“为什么呀？”  
“……”KB没解释这个问题，他继续说道，“后来勇者按部就班，走上了修炼的道路。他变得很强，最终成为了屠龙的勇者，当国王将公主许配给他的时候，他请求国王赐死自己。”  
“屠龙的勇者后悔了吗？”  
“从未。他只是累了，不想当勇者了。”  
KB抱着不渝，亲了口她的额头。这个小丫头跟他一样没有姓氏，天生亲近他。他也很疼爱不渝。  
“可是，这个故事跟向日葵发卡有什么关系呢？”  
“发卡是老国王送给公主的礼物，有了发卡的囡囡也是个小公主。”  
“但是它背后写着字呀……”  
“你再长大些，等你上学了，再去认认上面写了什么吧。”  
不渝答应了。  
可惜，这发卡在日常生活中，位于她身边，反而被忽视。不渝把发卡背后写着字这一件事忘记，与KB做过约定后，也就没有询问花少北、王瀚哲那向日葵发卡后面写着什么字了。  
花少北的生父曾以为他是个女孩，给他带了个向日葵发卡作为礼物。嘴上说这次出差，一定要给孩子挑个贵重的生贺的父亲，没能回来，连孩子的一面都没见过。  
向日葵发卡是生父留给他的遗物，花少北珍藏着，但是在他们搬进贫民窟的当天，装有发卡的物品盒被偷了。绝望的花少北这才和地头蛇起了冲突。  
处理完事情的KB在回家路上撞见这出好戏，原本不太感兴趣，但是被欺负的花少北无论遭受怎样对待都没哭，KB嫌恶着外乡人身上的傲骨，才把他带回了家。  
之后才发现花少北是个麻烦。天真、自卑、空有一身傲骨。  
“唔，到目前为止，最遗憾的事呀……”  
“如果七岁那年，我生日那天，有人愿意陪我一起吹泡泡就好了。”  
……  
还很可爱。  
花少北很喜欢向日葵，小时候还以向日葵自比，中二期过后这份喜爱没那么羞耻，却依然浓烈。  
他向KB表白那天，送了一朵红橙渐变色的向日葵。  
“我是一束……面朝希望的向日葵,我面向的地方，就是希望。”  
“是黎明，是朝阳。”  
“是你。”  
“我为爱而来。我的爱，热烈、刺眼，灼烧着我的身心。我什么都不想做，我只是想要燃烧而已。”  
“像我这样的人……”第一次在他人面前暴露脆弱的内心，生疏的用手遮挡着自己的脸，“我是很清楚的，我是配不上你的那个人。但是现在，我占据所有的优势，我就在你身边，于是我想奔向你，义无反顾的。”  
“能允许我接近你、靠近你，你是多么好的一个人啊。”  
KB沉思片刻后，回应道：“可是我并不是什么好人，对你来说可能是很差的选择，即使是朋友，我依然会护着你。”  
“这世界上又有几个，像人们心中所想的那般纯洁无垢的人呢。那是神话，而我们是人。”  
“我这颗心，热烈的扑向你。”  
一树银花，只燃朝夕。  
他们在一起后，KB根据花少北的描述，替他做了个向日葵发卡。在后面还写上了自己的小心思，花少北果然没有第一时间发现。  
后来也没机会发现了。

不渝的葬礼是过完年之后办的，小辈们再三劝阻也没能拦住KB和花少北参与。凛冬已至，天冷得很，小辈们服丧守孝，KB也跪坐在人群里烧纸钱。他的眼睛早就视物模糊了，因不渝离世，哭得老眼昏花，身子骨不如当年硬朗，头昏脑胀的。  
KB也没想过自己会有这么难过的一天，他待不渝亦父亦兄，虽然不渝非他亲生女儿，却比血缘更亲。  
花少北很沉默，只是擦拭眼泪的动作从没停下。KB的抽噎声烦得他脑仁痛，方嫣死的那天也没见他哭成这样。  
纸钱一张张的烧，全数烧成了灰，保证完完全全烧给走了的人，别让她拿着缺了一角的钱。  
冬日里的一盆火，焚的是不渝六十多年的人生，当真绚烂。  
唢呐起，三天守孝期过，那纸钱盆摔了，焚过的纸钱大部分埋进雪地，少部分随着风吹，吹向了三里外，跟着办白喜事的队伍纷飞而去。  
送走亲人并不是什么正面体验，尤其是送走的还是他们看着长大的孩子。KB借过唢呐，依凭记忆中的旋律，吹了首当年给不渝哼过调儿的《赌局》。  
朝墓碑上挂上条条假花，在另一个世界的门面，总要装饰的好看些。  
他们的住处，真的只剩下两人了。  
KB的腿脚也没那么利索，偶尔也需要拄着拐杖走。今天让张妈回家休息了，KB咳着做了蛋炒饭。  
坐在客厅的花少北听着广播，偶尔还碎碎念着什么。  
“生乃为人，倒不如当真做只活狗，”他叼着烟斗，早已完全失明的眼睛不再有半分灵光，他不愿意戴墨镜，一丝一毫的掩饰都没有，甚至有几分炫耀的意味，“潇潇洒洒，流浪，与别的狗争抢讨食，生也狼狈，死也无憾。做什么都比做人好。”  
两个认为自己早该死的人，斗了大半辈子，把身边人都熬死了，他们还苟活着。  
“哈哈哈，确实。”  
“好笑吧。”  
花少北好似面向他笑了，但是KB早就看不清远景了，再说花少北数年前已完全失去视野，怎么可能在看他。  
“我们啊……都是笑话。”  
最后一次了，KB想，与花少北半真半假斗了这么多年，在活得久这一方面，算是他们最后一次的争执，就算这次让了他，就算这次很敷衍，花少北也不能找他麻烦了。  
他累了。


End file.
